planetoflegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowflame
The First of the Storm Scalla. For whatever reason, Shadowflame and Gotha'lore are historically mistaken for one another. Many of the events attributed to Shadowflame may have been done by Gotha'lore instead. He is called the world ender, the Ash Bringer, and the Impaler of dragon hearts. The Shadow Flame Dragon. Category:Characters Appearance He appears to be a massive scalla with wings whose breath are made even wider by the gaseous effect around their edges. In his true form, his eyes are gold and green. Personality A single-minded persona who rarely diverges from his plans. Their complexity often baffles his enemies. Competative and fierce. A deep loathing for Kyzer. Known History Shadowflame was one of the few UnScalla who survived the Madness. He became the first of the Storm Scalla and took Leviathan as his mate. Together they founded the Storm and Maelstrom. It is said he was driven insane during the Madness. {This segment may be referring to Gotha'lore} A great general and starter of the Second Dragon War. It is said he is the Dark to the Daydream’s light (if she exists). It is said he is a shadow dragon and much as he is a storm. This much is known he was the mate of the Sunlit dragon Shashawna. He held her captive and was cruel to her during their time together. It was not until she had successfully produced fifteen offspring and these had been raised to a mature enough age they could leave the nest (and the planet) that he released her. Though he was thought to have been killed by the White Dragon, recent sightings of this creature leave little doubt he is still alive. {end} Shadowflame attacked and destroyed the Abcorn Jungle. He claims it was an accident and that he was chasing Kyzer during that time. He was trapped in the Shroud for some undetermined amount of time and then released/rescued by Tsar'Lena, Valkair, and Paul Bunyan. Shadowflame allowed the gathered maidens of Angelica to cleanse him from the Shroud's corruption and then left the Company and their allies. He was last seen headed toward Leviathan's lair. Known Abilities A master of the weather and all things relating to water, Shadowflame also has the same ability as all scalla to alter his shape and size. He is an experienced fighter, trained in claw, tooth, and horn. Alter Form of Others / Master Illusionist During the Company Chronicles, Shadowflame demonstrated the possible ability to transform another creature into a different form by transforming Valkair into a dragon. However, this ability could be contributed to him being a master illusionist, and mind manipulator as well. The truth is currently unknown. Shapeshift He can assume the form of a bipedal creature that is in appearance close enough to a human to pass on initial inspection. Weather Control Relationships Father: Unknown. No doubt deceased. Mother: Unknown. Also deceased. Siblings: Presumably he had some. They too are deceased. S.O.: Leviathan Children: All of the Storm and Maelstrom are his children. First Appearance Shadowflame first appeared as a minor antagonist, and later minor protagonist, in the Company Chronicles. Random Trivia Category:Scalla